


Bucky/Reader- Gym Rats

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Rejection, fitness, fuck buddies?, gym buddies, relationships, working out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 22:08:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7332514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are an Avenger who believes there is no such thing as a “day off”. Even on nights where you come home from missions, you refuse to face plant on your bed. </p><p>When Steve brings Bucky to the team, you were told to help him get accustomed to training in the modern day. </p><p>So how will the days go by as Bucky, the man who can’t help but flirt around women, gets his advances denied by you. Will you grow to hate him or love him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 1: Leg Day

It’s 9:00 PM when the team enters the lobby of the Tower. Each member looking drained, dirty and overall ready to pass out. They had just returned from a week long mission, which ended with a 2 hour fight. 

You were the last one walking into the tower and shook your head at your team members. 

“Come on guys.. We’re finally home! A great time to wind down in the gym” You happily walked through the team with a pep in your step. You actually felt like Moses parting the red sea when you reached the other side. 

You turned around smiling to face the confused and tired faces of your team members. 

“How do you have the energy?” Steve patted your shoulder, “Even I, a super soldier, need some rest” 

You laughed, “I guess I just like the gym” 

“No. You’re addicted. You’re a gym rat” Tony shook his finger up and wagged it around in the air. 

“I’m into physical fitness” You retorted, “Besides, I’m alright with that title” You smirked at Tony. He rolled his eyes at you. 

You took the elevator with Steve since you both live in the same hallway. You both took off any armor that felt heavy. 

“You figured Banner and Tony would make lightweight armor.. Christ” You shook your head. 

“I can only imagine how it could feel on a non-super soldier. It feels like I’m carrying another person sometimes” Steve responded. 

“But it does do it’s job” You smiled. 

“That it does” He smiled back. 

The elevator opened and the two of you parted ways. 

____________________

Your hallway had 4 rooms. Two of them were occupied for You and Steve. One door was more like a maintenance room for your floor only. The third was empty and ready for anyone to move in. 

When a room was occupied a small screen next to the door will light up with the name of the occupant. Peering down the hall, you noticed a blue light beaming from the screen next to the empty room. 

Weird.. You didn’t know anyone else was going to move in. You walked up to it not seeing a name. 

You shrugged your shoulders and thought nothing of it. Perhaps it was a weird glitch or some new update on all electronic devices in the tower. 

You went into your room and took off your dirty clothing. You had already planned out a gym outfit on your bed. 

You bought high-quality gym shorts, a neon sports bra of your favorite color and a black tank. You made sure to charge your ipod that you can clip to your shirt. You hated the music Tony thought would be best to play throughout the gym. 

_____________________

Heading downstairs, the gym was completely empty. As usual for this hour. It was now 9:30 PM. You liked working out for about 45 minutes. 

Today was leg day. You had a schedule all planned out in your head and ready to go. 

You ran your usual mile and watched the news as you did so. The current reports praised the Avengers on yet again, saving innocent people from dying. 

You moved on to squats which you did in front of a mirror. You held two weights in your hands and began squatting down. The burning in your legs felt amazing. It’s been a week since you were able to hit the gym. 

You didn’t realize how long your eyes were closed for. You were totally in the zone. You opened your eyes to find Steve with a dark haired man standing next to him. 

Steve did a small wave and you mouthed “hold on” to him. You didn’t like breaking your reps. You did two more squats. Not really caring that your ass was in full view for the two men to see behind you. 

You put the weights down and pulled the earplugs out. You picked up a small towel and wiped your sweat away. 

“Hey! Coming to finally workout?” You smiled at Steve. You then looked over at the man who stood next to him. He looked oddly familiar. His piercing blue eyes were scanning your body. You would be lying if you said it didn’t make you a little weak in the knees. 

“Hi. I’m Y/N.. and you are?”

Before the man could respond, Steve stole the attention from you once more, “This is my good friend James.. Well you know him as Bucky” 

Bucky.. 

“Oh! Oh my god Bucky! Yes your friend” 

“In the flesh” Bucky spoke. His voice was smooth with a bit of a rasp to it. You weren’t expecting his voice to sound like that. Although he does had this bad boy vibe to him, “Steve just wanted me to meet my new neighbor” 

“And I thought I was just dreaming” You smiled. Bucky smirked. Steve just raised his eyebrow at the both of you. 

“Well, I have to finish this workout.. So see you guys soon” You put your headphones back and went back to the free weights. 

___________________________

“You said she wouldn’t flirt back” Bucky whispered to Steve.

“Trust me. She was just being nice. She’s not into guys that try and flirt with her too much” Steve defended himself. 

“We’ll see” Bucky smirked. 

Steve sighed. He knew the outcome already and he didn’t have to be a psychic to see it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Bucky have a little chat this morning.

A loud buzzing woke you up. You cracked open your eyes to see large red numbers reading: 

7:00 AM.

You sighed but knew you had to get up to start the day. Today you were going to take it easy on yourself. Perhaps take a dip in the pool outside. You were happy to have options living in the tower. 

You were wearing pajama shorts and a sports bra. Nobody questioned or really cared that you walked around like that. 

Well sometimes Steve but, that’s only because he’s not used to seeing women walking around with so much skin showing. Poor Steve. 

You opened the door to see Steve about to knock on the door. His eyes looked you up and down and he started blushing. 

“Uh.. G-good morning.. I uh.. I mean..”

“Spit it out Cap” You chuckled. You felt bad that he was getting embarrassed from seeing you, but it really isn’t the first or last time it will happen. 

“Fury wants to meet you so.. Get dressed” He averted looking at you and then turned to go towards Bucky’s room. 

“Ok! Thanks Steve” You said sweetly. You and Steve were pretty close. Frequently people have thought the two of you as an item. However, you know Steve is into Natasha and you didn’t need someone who freaks out at the sight of your bare skin. 

But you still loved him like a brother. 

________________________

Heading downstairs, you changed into leggings and a fitted tee. Your hair was still in a bun because you weren’t going anywhere special. 

You saw Fury seated in the meeting room. 

“Mornin Fury! You needed me?”

“Good Morning Y/N. Yes I needed to speak with you about an important task you have to do”  
You took a seat and put your feet on the table, “Alright, hit me” 

Fury chuckled and shook his head at your position, “I need you to teach Bucky how to train in the gym and give him a run down with weapons and testing” 

You demeanor tensed up more than you thought, “Why can’t Steve show him the ropes? Aren’t they BFFs?”

“Yes well, Steve is going on a mission soon and the only other person that has experience in overall training is you” Fury looked at you sternly. 

“Well, Ok I suppose I have to. When does this start?” You asked. 

Fury smiled, “Today” 

Your eyes widened. You weren’t expecting to have to figure out a workout plan for another super soldier. 

“Alright. I’ll get to it then!” You jumped up from your spot and marched back to your hallway. 

As you walked through the tower, you were making a mental list about what he might need to learn. 

Well, definitely learning how to use the new machines. He’s strong enough to do free weights for sure. Perhaps run a few miles like Steve does every now and then. Hopefully I can turn him into a gym rat like me..

_________________

You knocked on Bucky’s door. You waited for what seemed like eternity. You checked the clock hung in the hallway and noticed it was only 8:30 AM. Maybe he’s still sleeping..

You began to walk towards your room when you hear his door swing open. 

“Did you knock on my door?” Bucky’s voice was deeper than the last time. It was quite husky for a morning voice. 

You turned to see Bucky leaning against the door frame in nothing but pajama pants that were hanging a bit loosely on his waist. You can see his muscular body trailing down to a chiseled “V”. You were impressed by his physique. 

You just smiled politely, “Actually I did. I’m apparently your personal trainer now”

Bucky’s eyebrow raised slightly, “I know how to work a gym” 

You felt your cheeks blush a bit from embarrassment, “Yes well.. Fury told me I had to show you the ropes.. Unless of course you’re not ready for that” You smirked. 

Bucky smirked back, “Well, when can I start?” 

“You have 10 minutes to get ready. Don’t be late” You said as you walked back to your room. 

“Yes Mam” His voice was soothing to your ears.


	3. A Day in the Gym

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Bucky spend more time together.

You weren’t sure how you felt about Bucky. He was more confident than Steve when talking to women. The two of you had slight banter with each other that you’ve never had the pleasure of doing with anyone. 

But you’re not one to fall for cocky men.

Ask Tony how that turned out. 

_____________________

You had changed your clothing to your usual gym attire. Shorts, sports bra and a slightly loose fitting tank. You had french braided your hair so that it would stay in place the whole time. 

Heading down to the gym, you notice Bucky was there before you were. 

“You’re late Coach” Bucky smiled at you, putting water in his bottle. 

“Actually, I’m right on time” You pointed to the clock and smirked, “Alright, we’re just going to do a little tour really. Then if you’d like, you can work out with me after” 

“Sounds good to me. Lead the way” Bucky pushed his hair back in a way that showed off his arm muscle. 

You turned away when you noticed what he was doing, rolling your eyes at yourself. This guy is really going to be another Tony.. 

____________________

You had walked around the gym showing Bucky different leg, arm, and ab machines. You had even demonstrated each machine. Even the ones that many women would find embarrassing to do in front of a good looking guy. 

But you didn’t need to hide your body. You worked hard for it dammit!

“Alright so basically, that’s all there is to it. I workout basically every day..”

“Woah woah woah, don’t you take a rest?” Bucky looked at you a bit concerned. 

“Yes.. when I’m sleeping” You said back defending yourself. 

“You really are a gym rat..” Bucky smirked

“So I’ve heard” You smiled, “But anyway, I have to know your current physical strength and measurements before I can train you” 

“Really?” He asked looking at his own body. It was in tip-top shape, what was the point of doing all that.

“Yes really. I didn’t get this body by repping 20 pounds the whole time. Everyone can improve” You smiled and whipped out measuring tape from your pocket. 

“Alright, let’s see” You began wrapping the tape around Bucky’s body parts and writing them down. You noticed Bucky has tried flexing his muscles and you just chuckled at yourself. 

“What’s so funny?” He asked, smiling innocently at you. 

“I get it. You have muscles. You don’t have to flex them” You said back, continuing to do your thing.

You had Bucky lift weights and wrote down his current physical state. 

You were pretty happy you didn’t have to train him for long. He didn’t really need it. 

_____________________________________

After the personal training had finished, you and Bucky walked back together to your rooms. 

“Thank Y/N for showing me everything, you’re right that it’s different to what i’m used to” Bucky smiled at you, wiping the sweat from his face with a small towel. 

“You’re welcome. Just do me one favor will ya?”   
Bucky’s eyebrow raised, “Depends what you want” 

You smirked, “Don’t try and show off to me. It’s a real turn off in my eyes” You patted his shoulders. He quickly knew what you meant. 

Before he could retort, Steve opened his door wearing black swim trunks. A towel was draped on his shoulder, swaying across his bare muscles. 

“Y/N!” He smiled at you, “I’m going to the pool you wanna come?”

“Uh yes! Give me 10!” You didn’t even say bye to Bucky because you were so distracted. You had run straight into your room digging out your bikini. 

Bucky looked over at Steve, “What am I not invited too?” 

“Sorry. You actually have to head over to the lab” 

Bucky’s raised an eyebrow at Steve, “How convenient” 

Steve just smiled, “Relax soldier. My eyes are only set on someone else, not Y/N” 

Steve could see Bucky relax a bit. Bucky would not stop talking about you since he met you. It was like Bucky was magnetized to you. Steve just hoped Bucky wouldn’t screw it up with his cocky attitude.


	4. Personality Test

“I’m ready Steve!” You knocked on his door waiting for him to come out. To your right you hear Bucky’s door open and see Steve coming out. 

“Sorry, I was in here” He turned around to look back into the room, “Let’s go Buck! We’ll pass by the lab on our way to the pool”

You turned to start up the elevator to get to the destination. The lab and the pool were both on the same floor, which was pretty convenient. 

You had a bag with a towel, sunscreen and extra clothes for later. You had on your black bikini, which was more sporty than sexy. It kinda reminded you of what surfers would wear. And your body looked damn good in it. 

Steve and Bucky both walked toward you. Steve was looking cheerful and Bucky had a pickle puss expression on his face. You can only imagine why he looks like that.   
You chuckled to yourself and the three of you entered the elevator. 

“Bucky isn’t coming?” You asked, seeing how he is fully clothed unlike You and Steve. 

“No. I have to go to the lab for something” Bucky pushed the hair away from his face. His jaw was clenching and you can see his scruff move as he did so. It was a bit intimidating and alluring to watch him like that. 

“Maybe you can come later then” You smiled at him and he looked down at you, softening his gaze. Steve noticed this and smiled at the two of you. 

The elevator door opened and the three of you walked down the hallway. The hallway had glass windows instead of walls; which allowed for a perfect view of the city around the tower. 

Out of the hallway, you can see the lab to your left and the poolside along with a bar to the right. 

“Alright Buck, here’s your stop” Steve said, putting a hand on Bucky’s shoulder, “We’ll be out here” 

“See ya!” You said to Bucky and walked out to the poolside. 

__________________________________

Bucky’s P.O.V

Out of all the days I can see Y/N drenched in water and I’m in a fucking laboratory. 

“Hey Bruce, you needed me today?” He pushed his sleeves up to his elbows. 

Bruce looked up from the paperwork that was swept across the entire table, “Yes. I just need you to take a personality test in order to see who your partner should be” 

“That’s it?” Bucky looked at him curiously. 

“Yeah that’s all. When we see who that person is, we’ll call the both of you in to spar, see how well you communication.. You know, just to see if you can really work well” 

“Ok.. and I can’t just ask for Steve?” He lifted up his eyebrow, a bit skeptical in the practice for finding a partner. 

“Oh, Captain has a partner. Her name is Natasha.. Or Black Widow. They were extremely well together in missions, especially if they need to play the role of a couple” 

Bucky’s eyes widened a bit, “So basically you’re putting a man and woman together as partners?”

Bruce thought for a moment, “Not always, but for the majority, yes. We do that to make sure each person has someone to fulfill any type of role.. Even it includes pretending to be a family or something of that nature” Bruce beckoned Bucky over to a computer and had him complete the test. 

(45 minutes later)

Bucky finally finished this personality test and was hoping the results would show up soon after. 

“Ok Bruce, I’m done. When do I get to find out who my partner is?”

Bruce stopped his paperwork and walked over to a computer screen. 

“Alright Bucky.. We have a match for you. It’s.. Y/N!” Bruce began smiling, “Do you know.. No one has been paired up with her since she came? This is incredible!” 

“Why did it take so long for her to find a partner?” Bucky asked. 

“Well. Actually she did have one but that woman really needs someone to ground her. You know, bring her back to earth, so to speak. Turns out, you’re the man who can do that for her” Bruce continued on with his paperwork. 

“Who was her last partner?” Bucky questioned innocently. 

“Tony” Bruce chuckled, “But they didn’t work out like we thought they would. But he has Pepper Potts now and they’re doing fine as a team” 

Bucky nodded and began walking out of the lab. 

Bruce shouted out behind him, “Oh! Make sure the two of you come tomorrow morning 9 Am sharp to start the required tests” 

“Will do, Doc!” Bucky smiled at himself. 

_________________________

You decided you wanted to tan a little bit before the sun went down. You had lathered yourself up with lotion and was laid out on a beach chair. The sun’s rays felt very warm on your skin. However, you felt a coldness above you that wasn’t there before. 

You opened your eyes to see Bucky peering down at you, “Hey Dollface” 

You laughed, “Never call me that again” He smirked at you and moved out of the way. 

“All set from the lab?” You asked him, watching him take his shirt off in front of you. 

“Yeah, Bruce just wanted me to take some test or something” He shrugged and laid down in the chair next to you. 

______________

You remembered what he was talking about. 

When you first arrived on the team, you were paired up with Tony Stark, or rather, the Billionaire Playboy. The two of you had great chemistry with one another. However, you started to grow a short fuse whenever you were around him. His cocky attitude is what you hated the most. Even on missions where you had to go on “dates” he treated you like any other woman he takes out. 

He tried making a pass at you one night when you were out. Not on a mission thankfully. However, it was the last straw and Tony was kissing you and grabbing onto you like you were the last piece of ass he was going to get. 

You punched him in the eye pretty hard. He walked around with it for a few weeks. Serves him right. 

_____________

Since then, you were pretty much a loner with the missions. You didn’t mind it one bit. You felt having a partner was a liability. But perhaps if you actually had a good partner, that could change your mind. 

“Did you hear what I said?” Bucky poked your arm, pulling you out of your trance. 

“I’m sorry, I was daydreaming, what did you say?” You said, smiling at him. 

“I said, we’re partners” Your mouth opened into a “o” and your eyes widened. 

“Oh wow, I thought I was going to fly solo forever!” You said and clapped your hands excitedly. 

“Not anymore, Doll” Bucky smirked. 

“Ok.. that has to stop Bucky” You rolled your eyes at the pet names he gives you. 

“Aren’t we allowed to give each other code names or something?” He smirked. 

“I mean.. I guess we can” You eyed him, trying to pull apart what he’s trying to pull. 

“Great. You will be my wifey” He smirked at you, watching as your eyes narrowed in on his. 

“And I’m going to call you daddy” You smirked.

Bucky was speechless, “wait, really?”

“No” You laughed shaking your head, “Absolutely not. Stop being ridiculous” 

You leaned back wondering how you’re going to put up with him. However, you knew already that he was more of a jokester than anything. He doesn’t seem like Tony; in the aspect that he would put his hands all over you for his own pleasure. 

Well, maybe you wouldn’t really mind Bucky doing that..

 

Guess you'll find out what that feels like tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you couldn't tell, the personality test that Bruce gave was really a matchmaker test. If the Avengers are happy, then that makes doing missions easier.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Bucky are starting to get closer!

You woke up early for your morning run. It was 7am to be exact. You put on gym leggings, a sports bra and a baggy tee. You put your hair up in a ponytail with a headband to tuck in any stray hairs. 

Opening the door, you were startled to see Bucky standing there. 

“I’m sorry Y/N, I didn’t mean to scare you” He said softly, “I was going to ask if you wanted to go out for a jog before we see Bruce” 

Your eyebrows shot up in surprise, “Oh! Sure, yeah I was just about to go.. Uhm, let’s go run around at the outdoor track”

Bucky smiled and tied his hair up in a man bun. You would be lying if you thought he didn’t look good. His cheekbones were so prominent. You were a bit taken back seeing this side of him. He was seriously attractive. 

Bucky noticed the light redness in your cheeks and just smiled to himself. Perhaps he should sport this look more often.   
____________________________

Heading onto the track, you made sure to stretch out your legs. Bucky awkwardly stood next to you, waiting for you to finish. 

“You don’t stretch?” You asked him.

“Well, I don’t really need to do that..” He smirked. 

“Oh yeah. I forget you’re pumped full of drugs” You smirked back. His faded. 

The two of you jogged side by side at a rather fast pace. As you neared closer to your last lap, Bucky spoke up. 

“Let’s race” He said in a breathy tone. 

“What’s your wager?” You replied, equally breathy. 

“If I win, you have to go on a date with me” He smiled.

“Well, If I win, and I will, carry me to the lab” You smiled. 

“Deal” He said and sprinted away as fast as he could. 

“YOU DIDN’T SAY GO CHEATER” You screamed as you ran, trying to not only catch up but pass him. 

Bucky was way too damn fast. 

Perhaps he was just slowing down for you to make you think he was that slow. Suddenly, you watch as Bucky fell forward to the ground. 

His shoelace became untied. 

You came closer to see his blue eyes peering up to you. 

“Karma is a bitch when you try and cheat” You smirked and slowly jogged over to the finish line just so he knows you won. 

You jogged back to Bucky tying his shoe. He looked disappointed, "I know, I deserved that for not playing by the rules"

“I’m ready to be carried” You put your hands up in the air as if you were a child begging to be held. 

He looked up at you smiling softly. He got up and picked you up and threw you over his shoulder. 

“Hey! I didn’t mean like this!” You tried to squirm out of his grip but he held on tight. 

“Well you didn’t really specify” He smirked, holding your legs tight against his body. 

_________________________________________

Bucky continued to hold you like that until you got to the lab. The two of you passed several Avengers who just looked at the two of you with an odd expression. However, Steve was in awe. You would have killed any man to treat you like that. 

He knew that you had let Bucky through the guard you had in place. It was about time too. 

Entering the lab, “Bruce, we’re here!” 

Bruce looked up from his paperwork and just chuckled softly, “Quite the entrance” 

 

Bucky put you down and you straightened out yourself, “Not my choice” You said in an annoyed manner. Bucky just smirked at you. You stuck your tongue out at him. 

“Well, today the two of you are going to get more acquainted with each other. Today is all about teamwork skills and finding out strategies to help each other out in battle” Bruce pointed toward the back area, “You’ll find your outfits over there. So change and we’ll get started” 

________________________________________

The two of you were both in matching all black outfits. The two of you being skilled with knives, explosives and guns, have outfits that compensate for everything. 

“We look pretty badass actually” The two of you eyeing each other out. Bucky eyeing the back side of you a bit more than you’d like. 

Bruce brought the two of you into the basic training area. There looked to be an obstacle course built for this session. 

“The two of you will be timed to go through this course. There will be CGI enemies to kill. The goal is to simply get to the other side” 

There was a table of weapons available. The two of you reached for a specific knife at the same time. His hand landed over yours and the two of you looked at each other.   
“Ladies first” He smiled and moved his hand away. He picked up the knife next to it with a similar style. He picked it up and began practicing finishing moves with it. He seemed pleased with it, so it put it in his belt. 

As the two of you picked your weapons, it was clear that the two of you preferred similar weapons. This was a plus when fighting because you would both know how to use each weapon or could ask the other one for something when needed. 

Bruce’s voice was over the loudspeaker, “Whenever you guys are ready just go for it and I’ll time you” 

“Ready?” You looked over at Bucky. He nodded, “As I’ll ever be, Doll” 

You smirked and kicked down the door, starting the obstacle course. 

The two of you rushed in and began blocking all incoming hostility. Bucky was the type of fighter to charge in, whereas you preferred fighting at a certain range. This way you can predict movement. 

Heading throughout the rooms, the two of you exchanged weapons quite frequently. The outfits provided great mobility and storage. Especially for hidden weapons needed at a moment's notice.

One enemy knocked you down on your back and was reading to shoot. Bucky quickly shot the man’s hand, dropping the weapon down into your hand, allowing you to shoot the enemy dead.

“Close call” You laughed. 

“Don’t worry Doll, I got your back” Bucky responded. 

The two of you eventually reached the other side. Both smiling at each other for doing a great job. 

“Wow..” Bruce’s voice was heard overhead, “Really guys, that was amazing. New record in fact” 

“That’s because you finally gave me a good partner Bruce!” You yelled out, knowing he would hear you. 

Bucky smiled at you and pulled you into a hug. 

You hugged him back, breathing in his scent. 

____________________________  
Heading back towards your hallway, you wouldn’t stop praising Bucky for his impressive skills. 

“Seriously! That was amazing Bucky!” You smiled at him with excitement. 

Bucky’s cheeks were dusted a light pink. 

“Thanks Y/N. You were amazing too” He said. 

“I’m so glad we’re partners” You beamed, “I’m actually looking forward to our missions” 

“Thank Doll” Bucky placed his hand on the top of your head and gave you a gentle noogie. 

“Hey!” You laughed and grabbed his hand to push it away. 

“So how about that date” Bucky gently took a hold of your hand and held it. 

You felt as if time froze. He was really serious about this. 

“Well.. I mean..” You were trying to find excuses. 

“Just give me one chance. I promise you I’ll show you a good time” He stopped walking and turned to you, “If you end up hating me even more, then I promise not to bother you on it again” 

“Bucky, I don’t hate you” You rolled your eyes, “But yeah, why not”

Bucky smiled and lifted the hand he was holding to his lips. He kissed your fingers softly while maintaining eye contact with you. You blushed a deep red. You didn't really expect him to be such a gentleman.

“Tomorrow night” He said, “And wear something you can dance in” 

“Dance?” Your eyes went wide, “uhm.. That’s not exactly my forte”

“I’ll teach you don’t worry” He walked to his room, ignoring your pleas. 

What did you get yourself into?


	6. Just the beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's finally time to date, but the attraction between you two is just too damn powerful..
> 
> How are you going to survive the date without wanting to rip his clothes off?

You looked at yourself in the mirror, inspecting your outfit for the night. 

You were wearing a dark red dress that Natasha had lent you. It hugged your waist comfortably and was open at the bottom to allow your legs to move freely. You had on black heels that made you a few inches taller, not that it would really make a difference when standing next to Bucky.  
You styled your hair by curling it. Bucky told you that he would take you to a 1940’s inspired dance club. You tried to look the part. Even getting inspiration from the poster Steve had in his room. 

You sent a picture of yourself to Nat with a text: “Nailed it”

Nat replied: “He’s going to die!”

______________________________

You heard a knock at the door and opened it slowly, creating a dramatic entrance for your new look. You were expecting Bucky to be standing there, but not Steve too. 

Both the boys stopped talking and perked up at the sight of you. Their gorgeous blue eyes were scanning you up and down. You blushed. 

Your breasts were slightly exposed and were perfectly shaped thanks to your bra. You watched as Bucky’s jaw muscles tightened; he was trying to control himself. 

You examined Bucky’s ensemble as well. He wore black slacks, a white button up, a red tie that matched the color of your dress, and topped off with suspenders that hugged his muscles. He tucked his hair over one ear, showing off his cleaned up beard. 

Not to mention, you can just smell him. His cologne lingered around you, daring you to come closer. You moved forward, closing the door behind you, unable to take your eyes off of Bucky. 

You were so close to him, you can hear his breath hitch when your body bumped against his tall frame. You smirked. This is not going to happen now.. Not in front of Steve. 

You walked between the two men. You turned to Steve, to try and break the silence. 

“Steve look! I’m like that girl in your room, Cool huh?” You smiled at him and spun around to show off how well the dress moves. 

“Very” He smiled, snapping out of his trance and pat Bucky on the shoulder, “Have fun” 

Bucky smirked, understanding his innuendo. You rolled your eyes. Men will be men.

_________________________________

Standing in the elevator, Bucky had his hands in his pockets and leaned against the side. He was facing you. 

You flipped your hair, exposing your long neck and collar bones. You look over at Bucky, “Any reason why you’re staring at me like that Barnes” 

“Just admiring the woman I have the honor of taking out tonight” He smiled. 

You walked over to his side, once again face to face with him. Your fingers tugged on either side of his suspenders, “Is that all you’ll be doing tonight?” 

Bucky picked up the lust in your voice. You really couldn’t help yourself anymore. The two of you alone in a small space was enough for you to invite him into your bed. 

Bucky placed his hands on your waist and pulled you toward him. He leaned down, inching towards your lips. You can feel his breath sweep across your lips. His hair tickling the side of your cheek. 

Then the elevator stopped and the doors began to open. 

You smirked and pulled away from Bucky. Leaving him a mess. Bucky sighed and watched as you walked away. He wasn’t sure how he would handle himself tonight.


	7. The Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Bucky go on your date!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, there will be Smut in the next chapter :)

Bucky caught up with you and placed his hand on your lower back. He moved in close to your ear and whispered, “That wasn’t very nice Y/N. I’ll get you back later. I promise you that. ” 

His whisper sent several chills down your body. One which made your body feel threatened, but the other wishing for more. You could imagine him whispering dirty things in your ear as he touched you. 

You managed to force out a nervous giggle and whisper back into his ear, “Hit me with your best shot Buck.” 

You watched Bucky’s lips curl back into a smirk. 

Of course you had to fight fire with fire, but who will feel the burn first?

___________________________________________________  
The two of you walked down the street to the nearby dance club. You were surprised how well everyone dressed. It was like you were sent back in time!

As soon as you walked into the room, you sensed many eyes on the two of you from both genders. 

Many girls would stop in their tracks just to get a good look at Bucky. They looked him up and down, batting their eyelashes as him as they walked past. You can’t exactly blame them. Bucky is muscular, handsome, and had a confident aura. He is everything any girl could want in a man. 

However, Bucky was more focused on the men than the women. He didn’t like the way the other men were looking at you. You felt his arm wrap around your waist and pulled you closer to him. 

You were not expecting that at all. But you used this to your advantage and happily pressed yourself against him.  
“Ready to dance?” He looked down at you, smiling. 

“Do I have a choice?” You smirked. Of course you didn’t.

“Nope” Bucky whisked you off your feet and placed you down in the middle of the dance floor. His arms wrapped around you perfectly. He held you close and smile down at you. 

“Just relax, I’ll guide you through it” He began to move and you tripped over his foot. He just chuckled, “The music is slow, just follow my movements”

_________________________________________

You tried your hardest to not look like a fool on the dance floor. Many girls eyed you strangely and disapprovingly. Almost as if they were sending a message that you don’t deserve to be dancing with Bucky. 

They were kinda right though.. 

“What’s the matter doll?” Bucky whispered in your ear. His concern was more sexual sounding to you than anything. 

You whispered back in his ear, “Bucky. All of these girls are staring at me because I can’t dance. I mean look at them, they are so much better than me” You sighed. 

Bucky took his hand and placed it on your face, angling it up to see him, “Well, you’re the only one I want to dance with. So they can keep staring all they want” He smirked as he watched your face flush. 

You both stared intently at each other. The sexual tension was at an all time high. Bucky took this as his chance and leaned in to kiss you. 

You lifted your feet up to give him back the same passionate kiss. You were the first to let go, beginning to feel the two of you should go. One reason being you don’t feel like making out in public and the second being you really want to keep kissing him. 

Bucky felt the sense of urgency to leave as you bit your lip, looking up at him intently. 

“Wanna go?” Bucky smirked. 

“Where to?” You smirked back. 

Bucky bent down to whisper, “My bedroom” 

You giggled and began pulling him through the crowd.


	8. Giving In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SMMUUUTT

Back at the tower, the two of you were spotted by Steve heading to the elevator. 

“Back so early?” Steve questioned you two. 

“I left something in my room” You lied. Steve just raised his eyebrow. 

Bucky hit the button to the correct floor. He then looked over at Steve and smirked, “Best not to come up for a while” He then put his arm around your waist, pulling you closer. 

Steve’s face went from suspicious to completely understanding, “I'll go find Nat..” He turned and walked the other way. 

“Tell her I said hi!” You yelled out behind him. The elevator doors opened and Bucky led you in. Not waiting for them to close, Bucky pushed you up against the wall and lifted your face with his metal hand. 

“Believe me when I tell you, you won't need a workout after you're through with me” He watched as your eyes widened in surprise. He then bent down to capture your mouth. 

You moaned getting manhandled by him. His hands were exploring every inch of your body while passionately kissing you. Your hands instinctively went to hold his face and tangle his hair. God he made your stomach flutter. 

The elevator slowed and came to a halt. Bucky backed away from you, looking at the beautiful mess he made. 

Your hair was wild, lipstick smeared and out of breath. He smirked knowing how horny you must be. 

He took your hand and led you to his room. He opened the door and the two of you walked in. 

“Welcome to my place..” He smirked at you. 

“Yeah.. nice nice. Bedroom first. Tour later” You smirked back, pulling your dress down, revealing an all black lingerie set. 

“Oh, I agree” Bucky pulled the tie off his neck and tossed it aside next to your dress. He bent down to kiss you. You both moaned in each other's mouths. 

Suddenly you felt a warm and cold hand lift you up. Your legs instinctively wrapped around his waist. You felt the bulge of his cock on your ass. 

Bucky was still kissing you, but walking to his room. He put you on his dresser rather than his bed. 

Bucky moved off you, pulling his suspenders off. You began tugging at all the buttons of his shirt. “So many..”

Bucky saw your frustration and pushed your hands away. He took his shirt and tore it off, revealing his very chiseled physique. 

“Much better” You smiled. Bucky smirked and began kissing down your neck. You threw your head back with pleasure. Bucky parted your legs and began rubbing his cold fingers over the thin cloth you called a thong.   
Bucky began kissing your earlobes and whispering dirty things to you. 

“Is this what you want Doll?” He licked your ear. 

You moaned, “Please.. James”

You felt Bucky smile wide, “Keep saying my name tonight and you'll never forget who fucked.. You good”. On his word fucked he pushed his two fingers inside and curled them. He began to push them in and out. 

“Fuck.. Why are you so good at this” You stared deeply into his eyes. 

“Because we’re a match made in heaven babe. Now Come for me” He pushed his fingers in and out faster, using his other hand to stimulate your clit. You moaned loudly, letting your orgasm take over your whole body. 

You felt like you were on cloud 9. But Bucky was there to take you back down to Earth. 

“I'm not finished with you yet” He whispered in your ear as he unzipped his pants. He pulled out his thick cock and put it in your hand. 

“Tell me how bad you want this Y/N” He pulled your bralette down slowly. He began kneading your breasts and pinching with you nipples. Your main response was jerking him slowly. 

“I want you to fill me up James” You sucked on his earlobe after whispering that. Bucky groaned. 

He moved your hand away and pushed your thong to the side, pushing his hard cock inside slow. 

“Fuck you're tight” He felt his body tingle from the sensation. 

“And all yours” You smirked. Bucky smirked back. 

He developed a slow to fast speed. He was practically pounding you at this point. All that could be heard was flesh on flesh and loud moans. 

Bucky lifted your legs up and put them on his arms. This gave you a new position that allowed a deeper penetration. 

“Bucky!” You moaned loudly, “I'm going to come again!” 

“Who’s Bucky?” He smirked.

“Fuck you James” You bit your lip. Of course he wants to be called by his real name now. 

“Gladly” 

Bucky went even harder. Kissing you passionately as he fucked you. You felt your pussy tighten up around and release all the tension you had built up. 

“Ah! James.. please come in me!” You pulled him back in for a kiss. Bucky was finally able to release his own orgasm. 

His hands tightly grabbed your hips as he came inside. “Fuck!” He moaned loudly, “You’re going to be the death of me”

He placed his forehead on yours. Both of you breathing heavily. 

“Time for bed?” You chuckled. 

“Sleep is for the weak. Besides, I’d like to fuck you in other places tonight” Bucky lifted you up again and walked back into the main room. The two of you kissing each other slowly and more passionately. 

“Where now?” You smiled. Bucky brought you down to your feet and whispered in your ear, “How about a nice view this time”

Before you can respond, he turned you around and pushed you against the window. Your naked body in full view. 

Bucky pulled your ass cheeks apart, watching his cum drip out of your pussy and onto your thigh. Bucky began rubbing his cock against your wet pussy, mixing his cum with yours.

“How long are you going to keep driving me crazy?”

Bucky pushed himself back into you with ease and placed his hands on your hips, “For as long as I live, Doll”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! I hope you liked this story. Check out my other fics!

**Author's Note:**

> Yay new story!


End file.
